DESCRIPTION: The proposed natural quasi-experiment takes advantage of an unique historical event, the introduction of spirit ads on television in the United States. This research application will study the effects that TV liquor ads have on teenagers and young adults. From the public health and policy perspectives, young people are potentially a vulnerable audience for TV liquor ads. The objectives of the proposed longitudinal research are to: (1) estimate the cumulative effects of TV liquor ad exposure on alcohol beliefs and use for individuals under the drinking age; (2) estimate the cumulative effects of TV liquor ads on young adults over 21; (3) determine the community and individual factors that moderate cumulative TV liquor ad effects; and (4) model the process by which individual exposure to a particular TV liquor campaign has an influence. Because televised liquor ads will appear only in select markets at first, investigators have an opportunity to conduct a natural experiment to test the impact of exposure to these ads on teenagers and young adults, ages 14-27. Both long-term effects over two years and the effects of exposure to a single campaign will be assessed. The study will compare individuals exposed to the advertising with those from comparison communities without any liquor advertisements and will track changes over time as individuals have more opportunities for exposure, repeated viewing, and cumulative effects.